digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Royal Knights
When and where was Kingetemon announced to be a royal Knight?Gazimon X 21:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :And that's the point all of the editors have been trying to make. If there's no proof, then he's not to be included. Lanate 23:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) English name Sleipmon's english name is something like Kantarusmon. Once I get the spelling, I'll change it. ::I think you mean Kentarumon, the Japanese name for Centarumon. We've already had Sleipmon used in the dubbed DS game's, and there's been no news yet an further name changes. Please wait until the episode airs to change his name.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Other forms *Alphamon, as a Royal Knight, has canon evolutions from both DoruGreymon and Grademon, and to UWBKDS. *Dunasmon X is a Royal Knight *Gallantmon X and MedievalDukemon are both Royal Knighs, as forms of Gallantmon. In canon, he performs a slide from Gallantmon to X, as well as Medieval to X. *Duftmon Leopard Mode is a Royal Knight. *Magnamon X is a Royal Knight. *Omegamon X is a Royal Knight, and performs an in-canon slide from Omegamon to X. *UlforceVdramon X is a Royal Knight. MedievalGallantmon is the only one of these without "Royal Knight" on his card, so he himself may not be a Royal Knight, but simply a degeneration of one, like DoruGreymon. D-Cyber never really seems to say HE is a Holy Knight, but only ever that he's "Duke of Courage". However, it is a canon evolution in the context of a Royal Knight, so we at least need to add that in the "from" box (for X, I guess). We should discuss whether to put his full bio in, though. The rest of these have only ever appeared as Royal Knights, so they definitely need to be included. 15:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Gallantmon Also, Gallantmon needs to actually have a section. 15:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) My new series, Digimon: Revelations My name is Wizzzzzard, and I am creating another new digimon series utilizing the Royal Knights called Digimon: Revlations. Unfortunatly it will have to be made on a new wiki as I think it will breach the rules on this one. It involves the Royal Knights battling the Seven Great Demon Lords. I am creating it only to get it off my mind. It will involve an evil group who are manipulated by the Demon Lords influence called the Dark Destined battling the Knights. There will also be ventures into Witchelny and the Dark Area where more about these places will be reveiled. The series will contain various allusions and parallels to demonology. If anyone is interested please follow the link. http://www.digimonrevelations.wikia.com :First of all, please sign your posts with four ~'s. Secondly, wikia rules and guidelines specifically prohibit self-advertisement anywhere on the wiki except for your own userpage. Xeno the Hedgehog 02:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Can't do it myself I'm not sure why this page is still locked, but would one of the admins mind changing Category:Featured Articles to [[:Category:Weekly Featured Articles|Category:Weekly Featured Articles]]? I'm doing the same to all pages in that category. Thanks. THB → Talk ← 12:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How to mention? Though he did not have any episode appearances or mentions in the entire series, he did make a small cameo appearance as a silhouette in the second opening, standing along side the other Royal Knights. He was the only one of the revealed Royal Knights at the time that doesn't make an appearance in the series proper. :Things to check for notes: Examon Dynasmon X Duftmon Dynasmon Alphamon Dukemon X Craniummon UlforceV-dramon X Dukemon Magnamon X Dracumon UlforceV-dramon BantyoLiomon LordKnightmon PrinceMamemon Sleipmon Omegamon Marsmon Omekamon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Magnamon Omegamon X Grademon Duftmon X Tempest KingEtemon SkullSatamon Digimon Battle Chronicle Omegamon Zwart Alphamon Ouryuken Duftmon: Leopard Mode Dukemon: Crimson Mode Full Card List Alpha Jintrix SDT DM02-117 DM-154 Dα-424 Dα-359 Dα-470 Dα-501 Dα-551 Dα-499 Dα-592 SPα-005 Dα-500 Dα-416 Dα-469 Bx-116 St-841 Bx-10s Dα-465 Dα-467 DM02-094 Dα-553 Dα-535 Sp-28 St-724 St-884 St-860 Bx-109 Dα-465 Sx-40 Bx-99 Bx-29 Bx-179 Bx-78 Bx-108 Bx-6s Bx-9s St-828 Bx-138 Bo-932 Bx-188 Bx-136 Bo-1112 Bx-123 Bo-1116 Sx-5 Bo-139t Bo-138t Bo-1151 Bx-66 St-551 Sx-100 Bx-149 Bo-1176 St-385 St-994 Founder Shouldn't ImperialDramon Paladin mode's profile be on this page since he is the founder? (Lvdoomien 20:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) :We don't have an official profile for him, one, and he isn't considered an actual member, for two. 22:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well how can't he be a member if he created the Royal Knights? (Lvdoomien 23:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) :::Dunno. Bandai has been pretty adamant that the two remaining members have not been published in any format, though, as annoying as that is. As such, the only info of his relevant to the page is that he is the founder, which is covered in the lead. 23:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dum Bandai coming up with this whole founder thingy. Imperialdramon paladin mode: "Hehe hay I'm gonna start a kick-ass group of mega level holy knight digimon then not be a part of it in any way this is the best idea ever :D" ::::: It's not really that weird an idea, for example, King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur founded then but he himself was not one of the Knights. Dark Paladin Danny 20:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) X's and modes Should we separate the not-totally-members into a different section? The original thirteen all mention being Royal Knights in their profiles, while the side members are only counted because of group-classification on cards, to my knowledge. They may be officially Royal Knights, but they're...not really as relevant as the main thirteen. 04:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remaining cleanup *Should "alternate forms" be split into "X form" and "Other forms"? *Are the Digimon World 4 Crusadermon and Digimon Battle Terminal Examon truly the Royal Knight versions? *The fiction sections need to be in-universe, present tense, alphabetically organized, etc., with bolded links to the species page. *We need to add the official renders for the X-Evolution characters, as well as manga scans for the D-Cyber and Xros Wars Royal Knights. *We need Toei control art for Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Craniamon, Leopardmon, and UlforceVeedramon. It needs to be .gif. *We need to add the voice actors to all of the fiction sections. Digimon World 4 A traitor digimon that was once a royal knight. LordKnightmon is the second boss you fight in Machine Pit. Digimon Battle Terminal 02 Examon is the DNA Digivolution of Wingdramon and Groundramon. Woo! 18:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm trying to get renders, but the images are too small to be worth and they no onger open pop-up pages with a larger version like I remember they did some years ago, although it could just be my browser. 18:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::...eh, looking at it like this, and I'm not liking the organization that much. Too many smaller headers. Lanate (talk) 23:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::cries :::'s there any chance that tabbing would resolve that? Separating each media into it's own div, similar to how wikimon separates profiles into various divs? Does anyone have any ideas?...do we just revert all of it? :::G-SANtos: I think wikimon has copies of those renders, if we don't already have them (and we do, somwhere. I think MetalGarurumon is MetalGarurumon b.gif). 23:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good tabbing, but now the redirect for Royal Knights (Xros Wars) won't work. How will we solve that? Creating separate pages like we do for Digimon characters? ::::Well, it's just my browser, I tried Internet Explorer and got Dorumon, Omegamon, and Dukemon through Print Screen, but I'm having trouble with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon, the images keep appearing and diappearing in such a rate that it's impossible to Print Screen them. ::::And why "b"? Aren't they Toei renders? Is it misnamed? By the way, the name "MetalGarurumon X b.gif", and was deleted this 21, by you. 01:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC)/23:46, January 30, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) ::The headers (level 3) should be put back within the divs, so that people can edit them and the redirects work. ::Give me a link and I'll grab the renders. ::They should be Toei, probably, it's just that the MetalGarurumon one got put at that name for a while before we replaced it with the correct image. When I uploaded the jpg, I reverted the image to the render instead of just deleting it. 02:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Here you go. 02:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Debuts *--Dukemon - July 2001 *--Imperialdramon Paladin Mode - March 2002 *Magnamon - July 2002 *UlforceV-dramon - July 27 2002 *Dynasmon and LordKnightmon - December 22 2002 *Alphamon - April 26 2003 *Omegamon - April 26 2003 *Craniummon - March 2005 *Sleipmon - November 19 2005 *Duftmon - February 11 2007 *Examon - January 2008 Dukemon's card called it a Royal Knight, but did not imply it was a group. Imperialdramon PM implied a group, but Magnamon was the first where the group was actually called a group. 04:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Partners it says on the xros heart united army page that the royal knights are part of that army, so which ones are part of the army and who are their human partnes? are they all taiki's or do some belong to kiriha?DalekSupreme13 08:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Taiki Reloads Ulforce, and the others all appear to help. You can say Taiki is their partner. 17:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::wouldn't the other royal knighs, besides ulforceveedramon, wouldn't the other just be allys like spadamon and stingmon were in the anime. they fought with xros heart but weren't part of the army. ulforceveedramon seems to be the only one that is actually part of the army.DalekSupreme13 03:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see why it would be considered like that. They fight just the same as the rest of the army, and their vassals (Coronamon, Lunamon, Spadamon) are treated as members and are shown digixrosing into Superior Mode. 05:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Leadership isn't ulforceveedramon the leader of the royal knights in the xros wars manga. he leads them in omnimon's absence.DalekSupreme13 03:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :There's no real evidence that there is any leader of the Knights, since we don't have good translations. 05:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) One is not revealed...founder is Imperialdramon PM... Wouldn't it stand to reason the last one is Imperialdramon PM? Did he found it then die or something? Am I the only one who think that 13th is Imperialdramon PM is obvious? 06:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Alpha